Itik dan Angsa
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Apalah seorang Kouki jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Ia hanyalah seekor itik! Sedangkan Akashi adalah angsa. SupaaaOOC. ini nista


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Itik dan Angsa**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Apalah seorang Furihata Kouki yang notabene orang biasa, bisa dijadikan partner kerja Akashi Seijuuro. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akashi Seijuuro? Seorang pebisnis muda yang kebanjiran tawaran wawancara dan pemuat sampul majalah. Sedangkan Kouki, dia hanya model pendatang baru yang dipaksa oleh ibunya - seorang pemilik talent agent - untuk mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan sendiri.

Kouki sadar diri, jujur saja. Dia.. dia hanya seekor itik! Seekor itik buruk rupa dan Akashi adalah seekor angsa! Jika mereka disandingkan dalam satu cover majalah yang sama, demi Tuhan, Kouki takut hanya akan merusak segalanya. Merusak pesona Akashi. Merusak pendapatan dari majalah tersebut karena tak ada yang mau beli. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?!

Kouki tak bisa berhenti memainkan ujung kemejanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, kakinya bergoyang-goyang karena cemas. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Ia panik! Ia sedang duduk di ruang ganti model dan ia panik!

Saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, secara reflek Kouki segera mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi cemasnya semakin jadi di saat seorang berjas rapih dan berambut merah memasuki ruang ganti. 'Dia datang!' jerit Kouki dalam hati.

Sosok itu datang dengan begitu banyak pesona. Mengucapkan salam dengan sedikit membungkuk yang sopan, begitu bersahaja. Ia menghampiri Kouki setelah menyapa kru yang lain. Sambil mengulurkan tangan ia berkata, "Akashi Seijuuro. Mohon kerjasamanya untuk hari ini."

Kouki melihatnya. Melihat keseluruhan wajah itu. Rambut warna lembayung terbentuk rapih meski tidak klimis. Alis yang menjadi pemanis pesona sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan surainya. Hidung mancung membentuk segaris lurus tepat diatas bibir merah merekah yang memproyeksikan sebuah senyuman seharga satu juta dollar.

'Sial dia tampan!'

Kouki mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba merasa ragu karena ia takut tangannya berkeringat dan terasa menjijikkan jika dipakai untuk berjabat nanti. Tapi terlambat, Akashi menyambut tangannya terlebih dahulu ke dalam sebuah jabatan lembut namun tegas.

"Fu-Furihata Kouki,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Furihata." ucap Akashi.

Kouki semakin terpaku melihat Akashi yang mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum seratus juta dollar saat menjabat tangannya. Sungguh memesona seolah Kouki dapat melihat sepasang sayap imajiner terkepak di belakang Akashi.

'Dia benar-benar seekor angsa!'

Kouki mengangguk kaku. Bahkan tak sanggup tersenyum karena demi seekor itik di seluruh dunia, semanis dan selebar apapun senyumnya nanti hanya akan jadi perbandingan dimata dunia bahwa itik hanyalah itik!

Mereka berpencar setelah itu. Seijuuro ada sesi untuk wawancara terlebih dahulu sedangkan Kouki dipersilahkan untuk berganti pakaian. Namun meski berjauhan dengan si Akashi, rasa cemas Kouki malah semakin jadi. Membuka kancing kemeja saja sampai gemetaran.

'Srek!' suara tirai terbuka.

"Kouki kenapa kamu lama seka- kenapa kamu belum buka baju?!" Itu adalah ibunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam bilik khusus mengganti pakaian.

Kouki terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju ibunya. "Ibu.. aku ingin pulang saja. Ini mustahil. Aku tidak akan bisa!" rengek Kouki dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tadi kamu baik-baik saja, Kouki."

"Aku tidak mau.. pokoknya aku tidak mau, bu. Aku mau pulnaanng.."

"Tenang Kouki, tenang. Partnermu kali ini adalah seorang yang sangat terkenal dan jarang sekali dapat kesempatan bisa mendapatkan dia sebagai model di sebuah majalah."

"Justru itu bu! Aku tidak bi-" Kalimat Kouki terpotong karena ada sebuah jari lentik milik ibunya yang tertempel di bibirnya.

"Kouki, ini kesempatan langka bisa mendapati Akashi mau berfoto bersama model lain. Kesempatan ini hanya ada untukmu saat ini, nak. Ibu mohon agar kamu jangan menyianyiakanya."

"Ibu, ku mohon jangan pakai wajah itu."

"Kamu mau mengecewakan ibu yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini, nak?"

"Bu, kumohon jangan pakai wajah itu dan kalimat itu."

"Kouki.."

Kouki terdiam beberapa saat. Ia begitu takluk saat ibunya memasang ekspresi seolah hatinya hancur dan kalimat memohon ibunya adalah hal terlemah untuknya.

Kouki tau ia tak mungkin bisa menolak. Ia memilih untuk menunduk kemudian berguman dengan bibir mengerucut. "Baiklah.. aku tidak mau tau kalau nanti hasilnya mengecewakan."

Akashi datang lagi ke ruang itu di saat Kouki telah selesai berganti pakaian. Kouki duduk di kursi depan meja rias. Matanya terpejam dan memasrahkan diri pada tente-tante yang akan ngubah wajahnya. Dan saat Kouki membuka mata, ia melihat Akashi berdiri di sampingnya dari pantulan cermin. Ia yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Kouki yang hanya ditaburi selapis bedak agar tidak pucat dan beberapa pewarna untuk mempertegas daerah di sekitar alis dan kelopak matanya.

Wajah Kouki mendadak merona karena malu. Apalah seekor angsa mau melihat seekor itik yang ditaburi tepung, pikirnya.

"Sekarang giliranku?" tanya Akashi. Si tante perias mengangguk, dan Kouki sadar diri untuk segera beranjak dari kursi itu.

Setelah itu mereka bertemu lagi di set pemotretan. Tema kali ini adalah kegiatan memasak untuk pria dimana Kouki mewakili remaja, dan Akashi mewakili orang dewasa. Mereka akan dipasangkan dalam sebuah set berbentuk dapur minimalis. Memperagakan bagaimana laki-laki memasak dan interaksi mereka. Maklum saja, ini kan majalah ibu-ibu.

→**Itik dan Angsa**

Kouki berdiri di tengah set. Ia memakai baju terusan putih selutut khas seragam kelas memasak saat dia sekolah dasar dulu. Dengan kedua tangan yang sebagian tertutup kain - karena lengan pakaian itu terlalu panjang, entah mungkin karena sengaja dibuat seperti itu - ia memilin ujungnya.

"Gugup?" tanya sebuah suara tepat di belakangnya hingga membuat Kouki terlonjak kaget. Kouki menengok dan mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Se-sedikit," jawab Kouki sambil matanya mengekor pergerakan Akashi yang berpindah untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Disampingnya!

Pria itu memakai kaus hitam polos lengan panjang, jeans biru gelap dan sebuah celemek putih. _Simple_, tapi silau!

"Aku juga. Aku jarang mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini."

Kouki melirik pada Akashi yang tersenyum tipis padanya. 'Bohong! Tampangmu terlalu tenang!'

Hening. Dan Hening ini adalah hening yang mengganggu. Lidah Kouki kelu bahkan untuk sekedar menimpali kalimat dari Akashi tadi. Tatapan Akashi yang tertuju padanya seolah menginginkan percakapan lebih jauh membuat Kouki semakin ciut.

Kouki harus bilang apa lagi? Kouki bingung. Apakah ia menimpali kalimat Akashi tadi, tapi dengan kalimat apa? Atau mengangkat topik baru? Tapi apalah seekor itik bisa mengajak bicara seekor angsa!

"Sudah berapa lama Furihata di dunia model?"

Kouki menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Sudah 6 bulan."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Masih baru juga ya."

Kouki mengangguk kemudian menunduk. 'Kumohon hentikan obrolan ini."

"Umurmu berapa, Furihata?"

"Enam belas tahun."

"Benarkah? Aku kira duabelas tahun."

Mendengar itu Kouki kembali mengangkat kepala. Melihat Akashi dengan pandangan seolah tidak percaya.

"Habis wajahmu manis sekali, aku kira masih anak-anak." Lalu Akashi mengambil topi koki yang terletak di atas meja konter di dekatnya kemudian memakaikannya di kepala Kouki. "Tuh, manis sekali sekarang."

Wajah Kouki memerah bukan main. Matanya pun berair. Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti. Kakinya gemetar.

'Ibu.. aku mau pulaaaang... tolooonng... kalau lama-lama disini aku bisa matiiiiiii!'

Ternyata tuan angsa lebih mengerikan dari yang Kouki pikir. Seumur-umur Kouki tidak pernah senang dengan julukan manis. Dia dari dulu sering diledek seperti itu oleh sepupu-sepupunya dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi kalau ini si Tuan Angsa yang berkata, bolehkah Kouki anggap ini sebagai pujian?

Tapi tidak. Kouki tidak boleh berharap terlalu jauh. Seekor itik dipuji oleh seekor angsa adalah angan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita mulai ya!" teriak salah satu kru di balik kamera.

Kouki panik mendengar itu. Sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya membuat Kouki sedikit terlonjak.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Tidak perlu panik."

Dan kalimat itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah membuat Kouki makin megap-megap.

"Furihata, dengar aku." Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Seijuuro menggunakan tangan satunya untuk membuat Kouki melihat kepadanya. "Kamu pernah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali dan kamu pasti bisa melakukannya lagi. Anggap saja orang disana adalah ibumu."

Kouki menggeleng, lalu menunduk lagi. "Bukan itu..."

"Lalu apa?"

Kouki menghela nafas dan menyerahkan diri pada emosi yang mengganggunya. "Karena dunia kita berbeda. Karena aku hanya seekor itik dan Akashi adalah seekor angsa.." racau Kouki. Airmata menggenang di sudut matanya. Dalam hati sudah siap lari kalau tiba-tiba si Tuan angsa akan memarahinya.

Jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Akashi kembali bersuara. "Itik? Angsa?"

Kouki mengangguk. Lalu kembali hening. Kouki memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. Melihat Akashi yang terngah berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kamu adalah orang yang menarik, Furihata. Itik dan angsa? Istilah dari mana itu?"

Wajah Kouki memerah bukan main. Tuh kan dia diledek.

Akashi menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak tergelak. "Dengar, Furihata. Kamu bukanlah itik dan aku bukanlah angsa. Disini hanya ada Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuuro." Lalu tangan Akashi bergerak untuk menyentung punggungnya. Mengelus-elus dengan harapan agar Kouki dapat tenang.

"Tutup matamu dan atur nafasmu, Furihata!" perintah Akashi dan Kouki menurut. "Lupakan pemikiran tentang itik dan angsa. Kamu dan aku adalah sama, Furihata. Anggap saja kamu adalah Akashi Kouki."

Mendengar itu Kouki reflek membuka mata. "Akashi Kouki?"

Akashi membawa tangannya satu lagi untuk diletakkan di depan mata Kouki. Menghalau matanya agar Kouki kembali terpejam. "Iya. Untuk sekarang kamu ikuti kataku saja dulu."

Kouki kembali terpejam. "Anggaplah kamu adalah Akashi Kouki. Yang tandanya kita tidak ada beda. Kita sama. Sekarang tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam."

Kouki mengikuti instruksi tersebut.

"Sekarang katakan, aku manis dan tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan."

"Aku-" Kouki tiba-tiba membuka matanya, menyadari sesuatu. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak suka dibilang manis," keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Akashi mengerutkan alis. Lalu Kouki tertawa.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah agak tenang sekarang," ucap Kouki. Dengan wajah memerah habis tertawa, ia memberikan Akashi senyum manis yang bahkan membuat Akashi harus terpaku beberapa saat.

Tak lama, bahkan sebelum Akashi mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya akibat terkena serangan senyum Kouki tadi, datang kru penata gaya mengarahkan mereka mengenai sudut baik dalam pengambilan foto kali ini. Akashi kembali pada keadaanya yang normal, dan berhasil- sangat berhasil menunjukkan profesionalitasnya dalam hal ini. Sedangkan Kouki, dengan dirinya yang sudah lebih santai atau mungkin bakat alami, ia tak mengalami masalah sama sekali dalam hal ini.

Pemotretan selesai lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga. Akashi sudah kembali memakai setelan jasnya dan hendak kembali ke acara pertemuan bisnisnya yang lain. Kouki menghampirinya sebelum Akashi sempat memegang ganggang pintu.

Pemuda brunet itu membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini!"

Akashi tersenyum simpul kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dari saku jasnya. Ia menulis nomor ponsel pribadinya disana kemudian memberikannya kepada Kouki. "Ini kartu namaku."

Kouki menerimanya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar!"

Ia lari ke belakang. Menghampiri ibunya dan merengek-rengek akan sesuatu. Setelah diberikan dan melakukan sesuatu entah apa disana, Kouki kembali. Pemuda brunet itu mengulurkan sebuah kartu.

"Ini kartu nama ibuku sih. Aku belum punya kartu nama," ucapnya malu-malu dan tak lupa dengan rona merah muda yang entah kenapa mudah mampir di wajahnya. "Tapi aku juga sudah menuliskan nomorku disana."

Akashi melihat tulisan tangan di sana. Lalu ia memasukkan kartu itu di saku kemejanya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Furihata," ucapnya. Ia mendapat respon anggukan dari Kouki.

Dengan itu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar. Sebelum pintu ditutu, Akashi berkata, "Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi untuk makan malam. Sampai jumpa, Kouki."

Dan saat pintu benar-benar tertutup dan ada jeda sekitar sepuluh detik, barulah Kouki sadar. Senyumnya berubah jadi ekspresi bingung. "Makan malam?"

→**FIN**

Ini cerita nista amat yak? =..= mana gak ada intinya.

Yang aku suka cuma bagian awal dan akhir, pas tengah waktu Sei menenangkan Kouki itu aku rasa.. terlalu OOC *gali kuburan *akumatidulukawan-kawan

Aku tau itu dan aku sama sekali gak ada niat untuk memperbaikinya! Anne macam apa aku ini?!

Note : Anne lagi stress


End file.
